victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Left HA
Category:Community forumsGuys, this is seriously bugging me, okay. We have way too many pages where the character has been deleted, but the user doesn't delete the page. After clicking random page twenty times, I only managed to find pages of people that had Left HA, or been archived. That's why I made the suggestion a while back that we delete pages with the tag, however, if someone has put in a lot of effort to their blog/TS profile, etc. they can archive the character's blog/TS Profile etc. Support # Okay, I know this was my idea and everything, but I'm just going to add more reasons of why I think it would be a good thing. First of all, deleting characters used to be a tough decision to make, where a user would decide they really didn't want to RP their character anymore and they would send an admin a message asking them to delete the page. Everyone would be sad, and a bit disheartened, but, hey, at least it didn't clutter up the wiki. Now, people create and delete OCs without even worrying, because all they have to do is remove a template and they have them back again, so there's even more deleted OCs than there are active ones. Also, deleting the pages means that if the user absolutely wants to, they can easily ask an admin to restore the page for them, and it's no harm done, it just doesn't clutter up the wiki when the character is deleted. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 12:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Agreed to the grave. It isn't that much harm to come to an admin and ask, and it doesn't clutter up the wiki. ''Won't stop till it's over, won't stop till we surrender... ☆'' 14:56, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I agree. I've been thinking about this lately, and since we create, and delete characters constantly, this would really help. It's kind of been bothering me how cluttered up the wiki is. [[User:Ms. reference|'Can i kiss ya baby girl?']] Even though it's nice to read through the old pages, a lot of them are incomplete, and clutter up the wiki. I made a template yesterday, called for OCs that are too old for the wiki, but the owner doesn't want to delete the page, because that's slightly different to, but we go through that many characters because nobody seems to worry about never seeing them again like they used to. Deleting the pages means people put a lot more thought into creating and deleting characters. And besides, if we have pages that a lot of effort has gone into, we could always Archive them, but not every page has a lot of effort put into it. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 22:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Neutral # I really hate when OCs pages are deleted, because sometimes I want to stalk their pages, read something when I'm bored, and take a trip down memory lane, etc. etc. but this wiki is a MESS, and we need to do something about it, and if we have to delete pages, then we have to delete pages. :/ Agreed with Cxc. Okay, well, yeah those are good points. If we could keep like, the pages of the first few ocs here, then I would love that xD. [[User:Ms. reference|'Can i kiss ya baby girl?']] I completely agree with what Cxc said. If there were a way to move things into a different namespace so that they don't show up when you hit random button, maybe it would help? but the only way I can think of it putting them as templates, user subpages, or project namespaces and the comments would be gone with that :/ [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 23:00, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Tbh I don't agree with this, but yeah what Michelle said. I liked a lot of OCs here that have been deleted and I would love to read their page again. But I'm fine if you do delete them, it would be like A LOT of work thooo. Well, honestly, I do agree with you guise, I do like to go down memory lane sometimes, but like, I also agree with mini, I mean, we make ocs, and delete them the next day. And it really clutters up the wiki. Grr, i don't know xD. On one hand, i would like to keep the pages, but on the other hand, this wiki is a mess. Eh, I trust whatever you guys decide to do, I'll just have to go with the flow. [[User:Ms. reference|'Can i kiss ya baby girl?']] # Yep, I'm going to redo my post. Yay. Tbh I don't want this to happen, but sometimes OCs get deleted 1-2 days after their creation because their portrayers don't want them anymore, and it kind of clutters up the wiki, but I like to reread certain pages over. Or maybe we could delete inactive character pages? Idk. Just a thought. # I think we should only delete pages where the owner is inactive, didn't put a lot of work (work meaning colors, lots of info, pics), and is completely sure that the character WILL NOT come back. (Using LeftHA template without saying that they will come back.) TS pages, blogs, houses, etc. should be up to the user's decision. Nia says 03:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) # I agree with Nia. This time of year, PEOPLE ARE BUSY. We need at most two weeks to complete pages.Ask them if they will ever use the OC again. Of no, DELETE IT LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW. Oppose ---- Conclusion? hai. is dis going to get resolved somehow? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 06:39, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah I'm bringing this up again woo. So, guuise, this was never resolved. Since most people voted netural, are we going to end up keeping the pages, but put some type of new rule in use? Or..? It's been almost a month since we last talked about this, it's time xp. 23:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Lol that gif xD How about if we leave a period of time for people who want pages they made to be deleted to mark their pages for deletion, and then after that, the admins could delete the pages for characters that left and it's not very long? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] (talk) 17:54, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, that sounds good. Yeah I like that. Okay so does anyone else agree? : 20:26, October 27, 2012 (UTC)